This invention relates to devices for receiving and reflecting light, particularly for the purposes of simulating the use of weaponry. In the device, a number of light reception units, which are distributed spatially, and a central processing unit, which is connected with the reception units by optical conductors, are mounted on a carrier, such as a vehicle.
Such a device is known as, for example, in German patent specification No. 1 261 019, and the optical technique is particularly applicable to a shot simulation system which utilizes laser beams, in order to ascertain whether a vehicle or a similar target, which is equipped with such a device, is successfully "hit" by a light beam which is adapted to simulate the trajectory of a projectile. A number of light reception units must be distributed over a spatial configuration in this technique, in order to provide an indication of light reception on the target vehicle at any spot or from any given direction.
In the devices which are known in the art, the light reception units consist of photoelectric sensitive cells, such as photocells or semiconductor elements, which are connected with a central processing unit by electrical conductors. In these designs, each of the sensing elements must be equipped with its own preamplifier and an associated power supply, in order that the system may effectively amplify the weak signals which are received before they are transmitted to the central unit for processing. Consequently, such conventional reception units are relatively large and bulky, the arrangement producing considerable problems in terms of accommodating and attaching the reception units on the target.
In the conventional design, the weight, the cost, and the susceptibility of the system to interference from electronic radiation and noise cause additional disadvantages. Such problems are present even in a relatively uncomplicated device, where the central unit consists only of a simple amplifier with an attached indicating instrument, as is known, for example, in German patent specification No. 1 261 019. If the central unit utilized is a more complicated device, such as one which is equipped to evaluate impulse coding in the received light signals, the disadvantages of the conventional systems are multiplied.
Furthermore, it is often desirable that the device be capable not only of receiving and evaluating incident light, but also of reflecting the incident light back towards the direction in which it was transmitted. In this manner, a laser beam simulating a shot may be utilized at the firing location to measure the distance to the target. Where this technique is required, it is known in the art to provide a retroreflector in the vicinity of each light reception unit. A retroreflector is a reflector having three planar reflecting surfaces mounted perpendicularly to each other. Such a reflector may be provided, for example, with a suitably shaped prism. When this reflecting capability is desired, an additional amount of cost, weight, etc. is introduced into the device, with consequent further requirements for attachment and connection to the system. Such an arrangement is known in the art as, for example, in German patent application No. 2 148 157. In these conventional arrangements, the light reception units are not connected to a central unit, but are each separately equipped with an amplifier and associated indicator devices.